


The Company is Excellent

by Nantai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Christmas Eve, F/M, Meet-Cute, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai
Summary: Pansy is stranded in an airport on Christmas Eve when she gets some unexpected company!
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671295
Kudos: 13





	The Company is Excellent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for "Percy/Pansy - meet cute" from the Fairest of the Rare Facebook group!

Pansy cursed her fanciful idea to take the plane the American office of  _ Vogue  _ had organised for her. Especially on Christmas Eve. She really should have known that, of course, there would be problems. 

It wasn’t as if she couldn’t have gotten herself a portkey. But she hated the things with a passion. 

Sighing Pansy got as comfortable as she was gonna get in one of the hardbacked airport terminal waiting area chairs and put her feet up on her small suitcase. But before she could even close her eyes properly someone sat down next to her, clearly on the phone chewing some unfortunate person out. 

Pansy frowned and decided to listen closer. Hearing only one side of the conversation made piecing it together a bit tricky, but in the end, she was convinced that the person next to her was an up and coming politician who was currently just as stranded as she was. He was clearly well educated, but sometimes that West Country accent still slipped through the carefully cultivated vowels. 

“I know, Ronald,” the politician was now saying tersely. “Yes, thank you, I don’t need your opinion on me working so close to Christmas. It is rather hypocritical if you ask me, Mr Auror.”

Pansy’s eyes flew open. An auror named Ronald, West Country accent, politically inclined. Her mind supplied the image of a lanky boy, with glasses and an air of importance that could rival Draco’s on a bad day. Percy Weasley. She was sitting next to Percy Weasley. 

Pansy couldn’t believe it. The odds of meeting someone who went to Hogwarts as well were small, it was one of the most exclusive private schools in the UK after all. And then there was the whole magic thing. But meeting them in an airport in the US, even one as big as JFK, were slim to none. 

Percy hung up with a very cold Merry Christmas and Pansy wondered what she should do about this. 

“I guess neither of us is going to be home for Christmas,” Percy said quietly, causing Pansy to look over with a start. “Sorry I couldn’t get rid of Ron to greet you before.”

“It’s, uh, it’s alright,” Pansy stammered, righting herself. “So you knew who I am?”

“Sure,” Percy said with an easy shrug and a shy smile. “You’re rather unmistakable.”

Pansy scoffed. “Is it the pug-nose?” Was she still sore about that particular insult? Maybe. Had Percy never once used it, unlike his brothers? Possibly.

“No, it’s your cute button nose paired with the impeccable taste in fashion,” Percy said, rather more earnestly than Pansy had expected. “And your general air of ‘Leave me alone - I bite’.”

“You don’t seem particularly affected by that,” Pansy pointed out, refusing to preen under his assessment. 

Percy snorted. "Have you met any politician's wife ever?" 

"I do think I met my mother once or twice," Pansy said, her tone flat. 

"Sorry," Percy winced. "That was stupid."

Slightly mollified Pansy settled back into her seat. "So why are you not taking a portkey home?" 

"I'm not officially here," Percy said, blushing adorably. "That means taking muggle transportation." 

Pansy raised her eyebrows and sat up straight to look at him more closely. He was indeed wearing an impeccable muggle suit, the frames of his glasses were Prada and his hair wasn't in the stern side part he had favoured in school but something more conventional. He would fit in any crowd, muggle or wizard. And somewhere along the line, he had become seriously handsome.

"Since when does the Ministry have unofficial business in the States?" Pansy asked, her mind suddenly racing through all the possibilities, using every ounce of training she had received from her mother and in Slytherin to parse the situation. 

"The muggles managed to arrest a British wizard and thanks to the cheerful ignorance of the Statute in Texas they know enough about magic to actually keep him from escaping," Percy explained in a hushed whisper, leaning the slightest, tantalising bit closer. "So I was sent over to assess the situation, see whether we should make an extraction deal. They do still have the death sentence in Texas, so the Ministry was a bit worried. They don’t trust muggles not to kill a wizard."

"And what did you decide?" Pansy asked quietly, watching Percy for any and all reactions. 

"It’s nothing they can’t handle,” Percy shrugged, rather nonchalant. “He was caught trying to rob a liquor store. He didn’t even use magic or something, he used a knife. Was apparently pretty drunk. So I confiscated his wand and told him he’d get it back after his prison sentence.”

Pansy huffed. “That sounds like quite the senseless errand. And then to be stuck here… "

"Oh, it's not so bad, the company is excellent," Percy joked, winking at Pansy. "Did they say anything yet about how long the delay is?" 

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at their gate's departure board where the message "13:50 flight to London Heathrow, four hours delay" flashed in regular intervals. 

Percy blushed and shoved the frames of his glasses up his nose. "Ah, I must be going blind." 

"Or you were distracted by your beautiful company," Pansy teased. "There is a restaurant here somewhere that looked relatively good, want to have a late lunch?" 

"Are you asking me out, Miss Parkinson?" Percy asked, matching her light tone of voice. 

"Why, indeed, I am!" Pansy said with a flirtatious wink. 

Percy stood up and offered her a hand. "Then let's go find that restaurant!" 


End file.
